The Truth Is Out, And I Know What's Real
by Tonks190
Summary: What-in my mind at least-could have happened after Damon told Elena he loved her/erased her memory...


**The Truth Is Out, And I Can See What's Real~Damon and Elena~One-Shot~**

_A/N: This is set at the end of 'Rose' which I believe is episode 8 of season 2. This has been running around in my head since I saw the episode and I needed to write it down so it would leave me alone. Lol Then since it was out and down I figured I would share it with you all, so I hope you like!_

_Also, I'm still learning how to use this uploader...its kinnda weird...but since this is a one shot i guess there isn't a whole ton i have to figure out at the moment...anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!_

Elena's hand came up to clutch the pendant now resting around her neck. She stared out her open window for a moment before sitting on her bed, her mind racing as she stared at her wall. Her other hand slid into her pocket, pulling out the crumbling twig of Vervain and staring at for a moment.

'_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?'_

'_Well, because, what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life'._

'_Damon, don't go there.'_

'_I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it.' _he told her, before taking a deep breath and continuing. '_ I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this.' _his eyes softened as he admitted, _'I don't deserve you, but my brother does.' _He leaned down and gently, _lovingly_ pressing his lips to her forehead._ 'God I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do.' _He'd whispered, a single tear running down is smooth cheek from his silver, blue eye.

Elena took in another shaky breath, unsure of what she should do next. She'd played along when Damon tried to wipe her, not wanting him to know that she wouldn't forget, not wanting him to know that she was feeling something for him as well. She would never admit it to anyone, after all, she was _in love _with _Stefan_. And she refused to be anything like Katherine. But still…There was something about Damon, something about his confession…

Elena closes her eyes, still feeling his lips on her forehead. '_I'm so tired…_' She thought, sounding pathetic, even to her. '_I'll figure out what to do tomorrow, after I've slept.'_ She thought, laying back on her bed.

"Hey…Damon." Elena said, as he answered the door to his home the next day, his usual smirk adorning his face.

"Elena."

"I need to talk to you." She told him.

Damon nodded, motioning for her to come inside.

"Not here." She said, motioning for him to follow her outside.

"Oh, this sounds serious." he said, his usual sarcasm peppering his tone as he followed her out of the house, closing the door behind him. "What's this all about?" he asked after they had walked a few yards into the woods.

"I remember. _Everything_."

Damon lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean _everything_? Everything about what?"

"What you said to me last night. I remember it all. I had Vervain in my pocket. I put it there as soon as I got home to hold me over until I could find something more permanent…to replace my necklace." She confessed, her hand coming up to absently caress the jewelry in question. "I wanted to say something, but I was just so shell-shocked by what you said…" She continued, taking a few steps back and turning her back towards him as her thoughts began to race. "I mean I always knew there was something between us, but I never really realized just how strong your feelings really were. I know Isobel said you were in love with me but I didn't really believe her." She turned back to face him. "I didn't realize you were capable of loving anyone other than Katherine."

Damon stood there, letting her words soak in. She knew. She knew he loved her. She'd heard him, and _remembered_. What was he supposed to do with that?

A part of him was relieved-the selfish part that is-. It was happy to have the truth finally out in the open…but the other part of him, the small, but righteous part, and the part of him-which was really all of him-that was truly, madly, deeply in love with the girl before him, knew that it was a mistake to let her keep the memory. It would just mess with her head, mess with her relationship with Stefan…And as much fun as that would be, it would hurt Elena and he couldn't do that. He _wouldn't_ do that.

"Take it back." Elena demanded, cutting him off as he opened his mouth to tell her he would make her forget again. "Erase my memory and take it back, Damon."

"Excuse me?" he replied, feeling suddenly indignant. Was she serious? She really thought she could order him around? He practically poured his damn heart out to her and all she could do was yell at him to take it back?

"Take it back Damon. I can't know this. I can't have your words running through my head every time I see you…I can't keeping feeling your lips on my skin every time I close my eyes! You have to make it stop! You have to take it back!" She told him, giving his shoulders a shove in her anger and desperation.

Damon studied her for a moment, a small smirk of realization tugging at the corners of his lips. "You feel something for me, don't you?"

Elena stared at him, tears brimming her eyes. "I hate you." She ground out through her teeth, but the tears streaming down her cheeks seemed to tell something different.

Damon took a step closer to her, reach out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't touch me!" She barked, taking a step away from him.

Damon smiled, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into him, being careful not to hurt her though you couldn't tell just by watching.

"Admit it Elena, you have feelings for me. That's why you want to forget, because you care about me too."

"Of course I care about you, Damon!" She yelled, " All you ever do is suck me back in! You screw up everything and then you do something that's just so…_Damon_ and somehow I can't _not_ forgive you! I can't _not_ want to be around you! Why are you doing this to me? To Stefan? Why are you trying to spoil everything?" She asked more tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Because, I love you." He told her sincerely, looking into her eyes so she would see he meant it. "I love you." He repeated, running his hand over her long, silky hair.

Elena sighed, looking down at the ground as she choked on another sob.

"But I'll do it for you. If you really want to forget, if it hurts you this badly, I'll take it away." He agreed, hating seeing her so broken.

Elena looked up at him, her eyes showing her disbelief.

"I'll erase last night, and this morning. I'll take you home and put you back into bed and you can wake up like nothing happened."

Elena stared at him for a moment, studying the honestly on his face, in his words and tone. He had that look in his eyes again, the one he got last night, right before the tear fell.

He would do this for her. He meant what he said. And she knew it. She knew he would live with these memories forever, but he wouldn't make her.

Before she could stop herself, Elena leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate, thankful, and even slightly loving kiss. Though, she would never admit that last part.

"I'm so sorry, Damon." She whispered, pulling out of the kiss and resting her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. But I won't let you keep hurting." He whispered, his hand coming up to unhook her necklace. "Are you ready to go back?" He asked, pulling his forehead from her and looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Damon…"


End file.
